


The One Where Sam Can't Move

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Winter Falcon, bucky is a fucking cat, but he cant move for obvious reasons, sam has to pee, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Sam has to pee but Bucky is asleep on his lap so he can't move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was just thinking about how i love cats, and how i love bucky, and how when bucky gets sleepy he turns into a sleepy relaxed cat child. and how sam loves him and wouldn't want to wake him.

Sam has had to pee for almost half an hour. But he couldn’t get up. He couldn’t move. He had been trying not to even breathe too heavily. And now he felt like he was about to explode. But Bucky was asleep. He’d been asleep for about two hours now, the longest Sam had ever seen him sleep. The only problem was, he’d fallen asleep on Sam’s thigh. His head was resting heavy on Sam, his metal fingers wrapped gently around Sam’s knee.

Sam wasn’t really sure how it had happened. They’d just been watching movies all day and then Bucky had kinda, melted into the couch. Then he’d fallen to the side, resting on Sam’s shoulder at first, he woke for a minute or two and tensed up when he realized he was on Sam. Sam had sighed and relaxed into the couch more, and Bucky had relaxed as well and then sunk down further, landing on Sam’s leg and falling back to sleep.

Sam didn’t mind it per say. He was happy to see Bucky relaxed and sleeping. It was just, he had to pee SO badly. He was using every muscle in his body to stop himself from shaking his leg. Sam froze up when he heard Steve calling his name. He wanted to tell Steve to be quiet but he couldn’t speak, because he didn’t want to wake the sleepy Supersoldier on his lap. He clenched his jaw as Steve came closer, still calling out for Sam.

“In here.” Sam said quietly, his hand going instinctively to Bucky’s hair, soothing him.

“Sam?” Steve called again, stepping into the room. Sam grimaced when Bucky stirred on his lap, making a small noise.

“In here. Now shh.” Sam said, quieter than before, his fingers moving gently against Bucky’s scalp as he made another sleepy noise and pressed his face into Sam’s leg harder.

“Sam why are you whispering?” Steve asked, his voice quiet now.

“And why do look so uncomfortable? Are you okay?” he continued, stepping closer.

“I can’t move.” Sam whispered, his hand soothing at Bucky’s hair still.

“What? Why? What happened?” Steve whispered, his voice sounding a bit frantic. Sam rolled his eyes and moved his hand up and away from Bucky, he lifted it up over the couch and then pointed down at the man on his lap. Steve leaned forward and looked down, he smiled and then looked at Sam.

“How long’s he been asleep on you?” Steve asked, his voice still low. Sam rested his hand on the back of the couch, not wanting to put it back in Bucky’s hair with Steve standing there. It felt too personal.

“Couple hours?” Sam said, shrugging gently. Steve nodded and then turned away.

“Well, good luck Sam.” Steve said, chuckling as he walked out the door again.

“Wait no, come….back.” Sam said, trailing off pathetically, and looking down at Bucky again.

Bucky’s fingers moved over Sam’s knee and he rolled back a bit, looking up at Sam. He blinked hard a few times, rubbed at his eyes and scrunched up his nose.

“Hey.” He said quietly, his voice small as he smiled up at Sam.

“Hi.” Sam said, smiling back. Bucky’s eyes went a little wide and he sat up quickly, like he’d just realized where he was.

“Sorry.” He mumbled quickly, picking at a string on the couch.

“It’s okay.” Sam said, giving Bucky a small smile, his hand reaching out and touching Bucky’s cheek without thinking. Bucky bit his lip and looked into his lap. He stood up quickly and walked around the couch. Sam fisted his hand and set it on his leg. He looked into his lap and sighed.

“Hey Sam? I’m sorry about this too.” Bucky’s voice came from above him. Sam leaned his head back against the couch and looked up at him.

“Sorry about wha- mmm!” Sam cut off as Bucky pressed his lips to Sam’s, bracketing his face with his hands gently. Bucky hummed into the gentle kiss and then stood up, moving his fingers slowly across Sam’s skin as he pulled away. Sam turned slowly and watched him walking away, his eyes falling to were Bucky’s sweatpants hung low on his hips.

“You don’t have to be sorry about that.” Sam said, biting his lip and smiling when Bucky paused and turned his head a little. Sam saw him smile, his cheeks going red, before he hung his head and kept walking. Sam watched him disappear around the corner and then sighed, smiling up at the ceiling for a minute. Then his bladder screamed at him again and he jumped off the couch and bolted down the hall to the bathroom.


End file.
